Arthrox
'Introduction' You Humans are searching for an ally – but why should we listen to you? As single beings, you roam the galaxies, each one searching but never reaching any destination. What could you offer us? We, are one with the worlds you are only exploiting and destroying. Born from the stars, we live in a harmony with the planets, we are part of the universe. To what purpose should we put your technology? The only knowledge we are striving for is that about the key to life itself? We are the h’aron and the saror – unique in our diversity, unified in our mind. We are Arthrox – we do not need you. “Born to walk between the stars,” such would be our name in your language. That is what we were called by the forgotten. We have to thank them for what we are. They created us – before they abandoned us and left. For as long as we can remember, we lived on planets as well as in the void of space between them. Our various forms, the ability to adapt our bodies to our surroundings, enabled us to travel to distant worlds and to become one with them. The forgotten helped us in our evolution, taught us to tread parts that would have otherwise been hidden in the dark. In return, we became their guardians. We accompanied them on their journeys, watched over young civilizations for them. Soon enough however, we found out that not every race knew how to appreciate their gifts. Some of the races used their gifts against us. Although we still fulfilled the tasks that were given to us, doubts began to fill our hearts. How did these other races deserve the kindness of the forgotten? Should not we be the only chosen people? Without a word of warning, they suddenly disappeared and became a part of the past. They became the forgotten. We stayed behind and had to witness how war tore the peoples of our home sector asunder after they left. We could not prevent the war. But we managed to protect our planets and to drive every foreign power out of our territory. We learned to avoid other races and to regard them as what they had always been – our enemies. But we underestimated our foes. Without really knowing the reason, our people split apart. Our distrust grew to a point where we could not even trust our own tribes. When the attack finally arrived, we were weak, separated from each other, lost. Helpless, we had to watch as one queen after another was annihilated. For we had erred. Our enemies were not lingering beyond our borders. They were amongst us. 'Ship Designs' Arthrox ships are organic structures, made up of a head, body and propelling tentacles. When a ship is build, the hull (the h’aron) and the pilot (the saror) form a symbiosis, making the ship an individual. They tend to be long and cylindrical, which makes them more susceptible to portside or starboard fire. The Arthrox’s ships are very fast and agile but lack any strong armor, making them dependent on shields. The Arthrox like to use long-range particles and strong beam weapons as well as special weapon systems. 'Racial Characteristcs' The Athrox are a biological race currently divided into a multitude of tribes, each with their own queen. They are a very creative, communicative, high-tech race and get bonuses on research and diplomacy, while being handicapped in respect to their mining and production skills. 'Arthrox Racial Traits' Category:Races